Silent Jim
For the last Movie of Ninja Dragon Rider: Silent Jim was voiced by actor Kelsey Grammer following the end of his popular television show Frasier but before his appearance as beast in the X-Men movie. Later due to a contract dispute all of Grammer's lines were removed and the character previously known as Jim became Silent Jim. * Other notes of Silent Jim in movies: Silent Jim was in Dead Gentlemen's movie Demon Hunters (1999). Played by Don Early. Base plot of the film: Beneath the library of Pacific Northwest University lies an ancient evil—the earthwalking demon Duamerthrax the Indestructible. Freed after a thousand-year imprisonment, the demon unleashes his murderous fury upon legions of self-righteous, foolish, and incompetent college students. One such incompetent is Chris, an unfortunate accounting major who just happened to be in the way. Chris has only one hope: the Demon Hunters and their cold, fearless leader, Gabriel. Together, they find themselves caught in a deadly game of cat and mouse with Duamerthrax as the demon whittles down the team one by one. Will Chris and Gabriel discover the demon’s weakness and destroy him before he kills them all? And what mystical force is preventing Duamerthrax from leaving the campus? A tongue-in-cheek commentary both on monster movies and college student attitudes, Demon Hunters is a delightfully entertaining piece of independent filmmaking. Written by Matt Vancil Directed by Ben Dobyns Starring Steve Wolbrecht, Nathan Rice, Matt Vancil, Don Early * Silent Jim in Demon Hunters: Dead Camper Lake: basic plot: All Chris ever wanted was to be an accountant. That changed forever when the vile demon Duamerthrax the Indestructible devoured his girlfriend and destroyed half his sleepy college campus. But Chris and Gabriel—the sole survivor of a celestial team of Demon Hunters dispatched to kill the demon—managed to slay Duamerthrax. At least that’s what they think. Fleeing towards a safe-house with Gabriel, poor Chris finds himself lost in a world of supernatural terrors—a world of time-traveling gunslingers, coniferous bounty hunters, and the very demon that killed his friends. To make things worse, the team of Demon Hunters waiting at the safe-house is led by Ichabod, Gabriel’s old rival, who lets Chris in on a terrible secret—that wasn’t the first team of hunters Gabriel’s gotten killed. When Duamerthrax returns and loyalties are tested, will Chris learn to fight back and survive the terrors of Dead Camper Lake? Will Gabriel overcome his dark past in time to blunt the threat? Or will Chris and Gabriel literally find themselves in Hell? Written by Matt Vancil Directed by Don Early Starring Steve Wolbrecht, Nathan Rice, Chris Duppenthaler, Don Early, Cindy Messler, Camille Mesmer, Matt Vancil Silent Jim in comics: Demon hunters comic , Ninja Dragon Riders the comic and Qujin Comic art, all use Silent Jim in their comics at one point other another. Artist for Demon hunter Ben Honeycutt, Writer Jimmy McMichael Artist for Ninja Dragon Riders the comic and Qujin Comic Art Alexius Poorman * In Top-game role-playing games: Silent Jim is on the cover art, of the old book of Demon hunter rpg. About the game: Since the most ancient days of the world, the forces of evil have gathered minions of all kinds—from syphilitic ninja vampires to werebadgers and demons of all varieties—to wreak havoc on the mortal plane. Heaven’s answer was to form an organization of warriors who fight to prevent Hell on Earth. They are known as the Brotherhood of the Celestial Torch, but are often called Demon Hunters. Demon Hunters and Demon Hunters: Dead Camper Lake are cult-hit films by Dead Gentlemen Productions, creators of The Gamers and its sequel, The Gamers: Dorkness Rising. They have now joined forces with Margaret Weis Productions to bring the gaming community an RPG filled with action and horror, brought together with off-kilter humor. Every copy of the game ships with a DVD that includes a 30-minute film and a DVD-ROM section with bonus game features. Category:ZOE